Yaoi Paradise
by Arisa Akita
Summary: Anzu has a theory, she has two weeks to prove this theory to one of her classmates, can she really show that domino high is a yaoi paradise? Shounenai shojoai
1. The bet

Title: Yaoi Paradise  
Chapter: 1?  
Rating: M  
Pairing(s): wouldn't you like to know. Tee hee.  
Beta: Tetsuki  
Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.  
No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.

Summary: Anzu has a theory, she has two weeks to prove this theory to one of her classmates, can she really show that domino high is a yaoi paradise? (shounen-ai obviously)

Author's note: This is a product of evil plot bunnies attacking at 2 am in the morning. Now it's the day after and I'm typing it up, because I just happen to love this one so much. _huggles bunny__  
_  
Total Word Count: 282

**CHAPTER ONE - THE BET **

* * *

Two girls sat in class chatting animatedly to each other.

"Aww just look at them. Those two would be so cute together." One girl spoke.

"Especially with the make over jobs Nakita did." The next one said.

"I mean look at Ryusaki without that stupid purple, that ungodly long hair and the dumb hat he looks somewhat dare I say hot." The first one grinned admiringly.

"And Haga's new glasses and hair cut. They would be darling together."

She scowled at their conversation from her sit in front of them. "You yaoi fan girl's Just because four of domino's hottest guys are gay and or bi doesn't mean every guy in the school is!" She hissed out turning in her chair causing her yellow ribbon to bounce. The two girls blinked.

"We didn't say that." One girl defended her green eyes sparklingly with sight that once wasn't there.

"I do." The other girl - A brunette with defensive blue eyes spoke. The others two girls looked on in shook. "I believe that every guy, has at least some bi or gay in them. Whither it's a relationship a full blown affair or just thoughts about another guy." She explained her point.

"Prove it." The girl with yellow-green eyes (2) challenged.

"Fine. Give me a month." The brunette dared.

"A week." The girl with the ribbon challenged back.

"Two weeks." They both looked over to the strawberry-blonde

"Deal." They agreed.

"You are not going to do it Mazaki-_C__han_ I want proof, speech or photo."

"Don't worry ribbon-Chan." The bell rang and the class left leaving the first two girls.

"Can you do it Anzu-Chan?"

"Don't worry Shizuka-Chan. Miho doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

Ryusaki is Rex Raptor, and Haga is Weevil.

1- (in order for me) Malik Jounouchi Bakura Yami.

2- On the info site they don't have Miho Nosaka's eye colour

A pic of Rex Raptor http/ fa. mediaminer. org/ 47 /17 6547 .jpg


	2. Need help

_**Title: Yaoi Paradise  
Chapter: 2?  
Rating: M  
Pairing(s): wouldn't you like to know. Tee hee.  
Beta: Tetsuki  
Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.  
No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.**_

_**Summary: Anzu has a theory, she has two weeks to prove this theory to one of her classmates, can she really show that domino high is a yaoi paradise? (shounen-ai obviously)**_

_**Author's note: Yes I'm updating quickly, twice in one day, well since I love this fic :) and also because these chapters are extremely short and all it's quite normal. I love it THAT MUCH huggles bunny. **_

_**Total: 622**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You did what!" Nakita fell of her chair. "Are you serious?" She spoke through her laughter. "Now in some weird twisted way I wish I was in advanced art just to see that look on her face, I would've just died." She laughed from her spot on the floor. Her baby blue hair falling into her ruby eyes.

"What are the rules?" Mokuba asked not sure what word to use as he help up his laughing friend.

"I have two weeks to complete it, and she wants proof." Anzu spoke. "I saw this book and I just grabbed it, don't you find it quite prefect for this situation?" She asked pulling out a notebook the cover a picture of one of the most well known yaoi mangas.

"Yuki and Shindou cute." Nakita commented grabbing the book from her.

"I know I found it ironically fitting." She grinned at her book opening it. "So I figured I'd write my progress in this little book here." She took out a pen it was pink with sparkles and write in three colours Blue Purple and Pink.

"How about, pink for the ones you know about and can easily prove." Nakita suggested.

"And then you can use blue for the ones that need the most convincing." Mokuba continued.

"And use the last colour, purple for what your method will be." Nakita finished

"Okay, So I know I only have a short will and have over 500 boys to get through, but if I do two at a time, it should cut down, but I don't think that will work either. I guess I'll have to start with the beginning, and this won't be now sissy report, secrets are going to be revealed. Oh this is going to be fun! But I'm going to need some help." Anzu tapped her pen to her chin, as she started listen males in her grade in her grade.

"What can we do to help?" The two others in the room smirked identically their eyes lightening up in glee.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jumps in surprise 3 reviews in like 5 hours. **_

_**puffin: here's your update, I have to much free time --**_

_**Nightmare Senshi: Glad you liked it, you have to be one of my favorite review:) So if you have a suggestion for one of my fics or a request tell me!**_

_**LonelyTombRobber: Yeah, I'm kind of like that too, it's about the yami x Hikari but DON'T FEAR! Variety is a good thing, though you'll get you Yuumeishipping don't worry (maybe with some spazzshipping too )**_

_**http/ img. / albums/ v601/ jashi/ 21292. jpg (take out spaces) thats the cover.**_


	3. The gift

_**Title: Yaoi Paradise  
Chapter: 3?  
Rating: M  
Pairing(s): wouldn't you like to know. Tee hee.  
Beta: Tetsuki  
Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.  
No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.**_

_**Summary: Anzu has a theory, she has two weeks to prove this theory to one of her classmates, can she really show that domino high is a yaoi paradise? (shounen-ai obviously)**_

_**Author's note:ALRIGHT! Don't be mad It's just their are some OC's...alot ofthem, for the purpose of this fic you'll see why. But in chapter 4 you'll see a pairing :)huggles bunny**_

_**CHAPTER 3 - THE GIFT **_

_**

* * *

**_

It was lunch and she had little done. So far she had a alist of the stuff she would need on the top of that list was a camera, a cam corder and 4 bishounens. So far the hardest people in her grade to convince would be the football team so she need experts. But how to obtain these experts was where she was ging to need some help. This is where Mokuba and Nakita came in. So maybe she really didn't need 4 extermly good looking guys maybe, that was over kill but she wasn't going to complain.

"Mazaki-Chan." Miho walked up to her starring straight into baby blues.

"Ribbon-Chan sit please." Anzu spoke with false happiness.

"What is it?" Miho's voice dripped with suspicion

"I have a present for you" Anzu handed over a box no bigger then a large novel to miho. As thee blue haired girl went to open it a delicate and soft hand stopped her. "Open it later, on your own time. Right now I have some prrof to get." Anzu spoke leaning to stand.

"About that, I figured speech evidence wasn't good enough, I want to see them say it, or in the act." Miho spoke putting her "present" away in her bag.

"Fine, so far I can name 10 off my head not including my friends in my grade." Anzu spoke smuggly.

"Only ten?" Miho laughed "Then believe we should up the anty ne?"

"What are you talking about?" The brunnette listened intently as she was told the details. "You got yourself a deal, Now enjoy lunch, watching and losing." She called over her should as she left laughing.

Miho scowled 'watching? what excatly was this "gift"'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Oi! Short ne? But then again all of these chapters are short, so it's all good. I'm throwing out short stories pretty fast -- . Well Peace Buhbyes and Teddybears.**_

_**MUAHAHHA okay I have the pictures I will put them on my profile just so you all can see :)**_


	4. The Experts

Title: Yaoi Paradise  
Chapter: 4? (351)  
Rating: M  
Pairing(s): wouldn't you like to know. Tee hee.  
Beta: Tetsuki  
Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.  
No, then I guess I don't own it _shrugs._

Summary: Anzu has a theory, she has two weeks to prove this theory to one of her classmates, can she really show that domino high is a yaoi paradise? (Shounen-ai obviously)

Author's note: MUAHAHAHHA the pairing, you will not see, I changed this chapter last minute... don't hurt me:) _huggles bunny. _

****

_Total: 1158_

**CHAPTER 4 - THE EXPERTS**

* * *

She sat in front of 4 of the fan proclaimed hottest guys in domino. Opening up her notebook she sighed.

"I'll read out their profiles than you decide who will get whom." Anzu stared at her secret weapon, the experts. "Jin, likes his girl's girly them him, never dated a brunette." Anzu read out the first profile. "Long aquamarine hair yellow eyes, very feminine 17." They were very in depth. Hackers they're a good thing she'll have to thank Nakita later.

"I got him, he is seriously cute too." Malik grinned, a plan slowly starting to form in his mind.

"Great." She smiled checking off something in her book. "Now, Miki likes cars and take control women, loves a good game, brunet green eyes. Last dated Jashi. Two years ago." Jashi was a senior and a kick ass chick took shit from no one, hence take control women.

"O, challenging, I love a good game as well." The former pharaoh smirked.

"Good, next is the team caption, he likes them clingy dumb and blonde. Rebecca was his last girlfriend."

"Got it!" Joy sounded ready for a round of cat and mouse.

"Lastly, Li, just broke up with Sakura for no reason they we the perfect couple. Brown hair brown eyes, fit and likes martial arts and weapons."

"Fun." Bakura smirked.

"That's all for players in our grade. Tomorrow There's a practice and prep rally, then the game tonight and one tomorrow." Anzu gave details on the 4 male players.

"Wait you want camera proof?" Jou questioned.

"ARE YOU LATE?" (1) Anzu near yelled. "Of course I do."

"Chi has a point." (2) Bakura stated.

"And that is: She was clearly very agitated by now.

"How do we get that?" Malik questioned. Anzu literally slapped herself. Since she couldn't slap them that would bruise, bruising takes away from attractiveness.

"By Shizuka, Mokuba, Nakita, and myself of course. Shizuka will follow Malik, Mokuba, Bakura Nakita, Jou and I will follow Yami, get it?" Anzu patience was limited. "I said got it?" she near yelled. They all nodded. "Good. Leave" She dismissed them.

* * *

1)Like are you dumb, just yeah...

2)Chi as in JounouCHI

xSwtLilAngel666x: IF only if only... daydreams about yaoi paradise Glad you like it :D

Growing Pain: O, you like them eh? Peachy! You'll love this scene I though up for later, let's just say that anzu's closes friends are the hardest to convince

xSwtLilAngel666x: You'd be surprised; it's not exactly but good guess!

A/N: Next chapter is to be posted on monday


	5. Status Report

_**Title: Yaoi Paradise  
Chapter: 5? (328)  
Rating: M  
Pairing(s): wouldn't you like to know. Tee hee.  
Beta: Tetsuki  
Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.  
No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.**_

_**Summary: Anzu has a theory, she has two weeks to prove this theory to one of her classmates, can she really show that domino high is a yaoi paradise? (Shounen-ai obviously)**_

_**Author's note: Author's note: I was going to write how the experts deal with their people, but this fic needs actual shippings', so I will skip those. -- huggles bunny. **_

_**Total: 1486**_

_**CHAPTER 4 - Status Report**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" The girl shouted as she walked outside. It was only the fourth day in and she proved that 93 guys in the school were at least bi. And that was without proof of her grade yet. She stepped into the school and into her period one class, advanced art.

"Status report?" Shizuka asked as she sat.

"Well, I got the football team, conquered thanks to Jou, Yami, Malik, and Bakura. Grade nines well that was way to easy, have you seen the fan boys. -- I didn't even need to convince more then half of them they openly admitted to it on screen. I still have 400 or so to go. Now I need to prove the grade 10 and with help from the hottest grade ten in the school, which should be little difficulty."

"Mokuba's on that?"

"Who else? He has gone out with more then half of the male population in grade ten and eleven in our school; it should be a synch for him to prove the other half right?"

"I guess, but what about the rest of the seniors?"

"I know for a fact that.

Midou is with Ginji

Ayumu is with Eyes

Hakkai is with Kougaiji

Kurama is with Yusuke

And Hiei is with Yokou So that's more then 10 right there, plus the four on the football team, adding Jou, Malik, Bakura, and Yami another 4. That makes 22 and there are about 100 more in my grade. Then I haven't started on the grade elevens, I know there are at least 6 couples; I just need the proof which is easy. Also a lot are Mokie's exes. That's about it." Anzu explained thoroughly.

"Wow... I think you might just make it."

"I know I WILL make it"

Ribbon-Chan scowled, mad that Anzu was having such progress and she couldn't really do anything about it, maybe she should go home and finally open that present from Anzu.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay, that's it that's all for now, I know I will have some pairings SOON **_

_**DON'T LOSE HOPE! Also next chapter will be when ribbon-Chan opens her present :).**_

_**REVEIWS**_

_**Slave Of Darkness: Glad I helped you like the bandshee - I mean Anzu, don't worry i tend to bash her and avoid her like the plague if i must.**_

_**puffin: Don't fret, they are normal, later on :)**_

_**Growing Pain: Soon enough? I said I'd be back on monday, and here i am :D**_


	6. The Gift2

_**Title: Yaoi Paradise  
Chapter: 6? (399)  
Rating: M  
Pairing(s): wouldn't you like to know. Tee hee.  
Beta: Tetsuki  
Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.  
No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.**_

_**Summary: Anzu has a theory, she has two weeks to prove this theory to one of her classmates, can she really show that domino high is a yaoi paradise? (Shounen-ai obviously)**_

_**Author's note: MUAHAH This pointless chapter is brought to you by. Bunnies R Us huggles bunny Now two for the price of one.**_

_**Total: 1885 **_

_**CHAPTER6 - THE GIFT - 2 **_

_**

* * *

**_

"So what happened?"

"It was yesterday at 1 I believe, I was at work."

"She went to you at work?"

"Yea...so anyways I was serving the gang.

"Jou, Yami, Marik and Bakura?"

"Yes, so I was taking orders and the bell rang. We were short of staff and."

"But at your work?"

"We've established that now, let her tell her fricking story."

"Alright, alright go..."

"So she came in ..."

_"MASAKI!" The blue haired girl rushed into the restaurant holding what appeared to be a CD._

_"How may I help you ribbon-Chan!" Anzu smiled politely holding up a tray perfectly balanced on her roller blades._

_"you gave me DVDs?" The girl approached Anzu deeply confused, yet still upholding that threatening gaze._

_"Yes, of course. Some of my favorites animes." Anzu said but then was cute off by a startled yelp._

_"ANIME! Why would you give me that?" Ribbon-Chan yelled out._

_"Because, I was just being a good friend. Yep, they are very good too. Have you watched them yet?" Anzu asked skating around as she took orders and severed her customers, the blue haired girl following her every move._

_"No, obviously not. But why would you get your friend such, a...gift?" She asked glaring in suspicion at the working girl._

_"I told you, you are my friend. Besides, I think I will be able to persuade you. Now you have to watch them in order 1 through 3. Alright? Good. Ja ne Ribbon-Chan." Anzu said as she pushed the blue haired girl out of the Restaurant. She sighed as she skated back to the table she was previously resting at._

_"What you give her huh, Anzu?" The honey eyed blond asked sipping his strawberry shake._

_"Anime, you heard." She said smiling._

_"Oh, what kind?" The ex tomb robber asked stealing the ex pharaohs fry. Slapping the thief's hand away Yami answered for her._

_"Yaoi, of course." Causing Anzu to nod a smile, before skating off._

"So, you gave her, Yaoi anime."

"Yep!"

"Which ones?"

"1) Gravitation"

"Give away."

"Duh."

"2) Fake."

"...yet again give away."

"mmmhmm."

"And get backers."

"How?"

"The innuendoes of it, the way they protect each other, and the hidden aspects right Anzu-Chan."

"Yep!"

"Oh, I can't wait to hear that reaction."

The three friends laughed before hearing the bell for class. Anzu spilt up from the two grade 10's and scooted off.

* * *

_**YAY! another chapter done :P **_

_**Growing Pain:P here you go! glad you are reading!**_

_**yllom21: NEW REVEIWER! glomps Thanks, I'm actaully wondering why no one has thought of it yet...**_

_**xSwtLilAngel666x: There you go! And you got your wish, you got what was in ribbon-chan's present**_


	7. End Of Week One

_**Title: Yaoi Paradise  
Chapter: 7? (174)  
Rating: M  
Pairing(s): wouldn't you like to know. Tee hee.  
Beta: Tetsuki  
Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.  
No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.**_

_**Summary: Anzu has a theory, she has two weeks to prove this theory to one of her classmates, can she really show that domino high is a yaoi paradise? (shounen-ai obviously)**_

_**Author's note: Whats that, 4 months i swear it's not my fault...okay so it is t'evers...i don't care it was summer leave me be **_

Total Word Count: 2055

_**CHAPTER7 -End Of Week One **_

* * *

End of Week one.

'wow, I'm done!' Anzu sighed streching out in her dance class, when her advisary in this game positioned herself in front of the brunette.

"yes?" Anzu asked standing shaking out her legs.

"Just wondering, if you are done?"

"Yep!" Anzu said, happily then stuttered as she thought. "...well almost." She corrected herself sheepishly.

"Really?" The blunette spoke her eyes gliting in amusment, raising her freshly plucked eyebrows. A thing Anzu, apperteiated truly, Miho, was elquently beautiful. "Whose left" Miho asked bending down in front of the brunnete.

"Yugi, Marik, Ryou, Kaiba, and Honda, and Duke." Anzu said, easily blushing, and laughing nervously, she stood backing away from Miho's gaze. "But that's only 6, easily accomplished!"

"Kaiba! Now that's a straight man when i see one, have fun with that, and remember our deal. Anyone we want." Miho said standing from her bent position, and strutting out the door. Her hips swaying dantily, and her blue hair falling gracefully behind her. "Sayonara!"

"Ja, ribbon-chan..." Anzu said in an almost whimsikly whisper.


	8. Monday

_**Title: Yaoi Paradise  
Chapter: 8 of ? (304)  
Rating: M  
Pairing(s): it unravels  
Beta: Tetsuki  
Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.  
No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.**_

_**Summary: Anzu has a theory, she has two weeks to prove this theory to one of her classmates, can she really show that domino high is a yaoi paradise? (shounen-ai obviously)**_

_**Author's note: Wooo hooooo**_

Total Word Count: 2357

_**CHAPTER ONE - Tender**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Ryou, why don't you like me?" Bakura sat on the kitchen counter, watching his hikari cook.

"What do you mean Bakura; you're my Yami of course I like you." Ryou oblivious to what the once spirit had to say answered innocently.

"Ryou, I mean." Hopping of the counter gracefully stalking over to his pray- hikari. The Yami eyed the boy, now having that extra push to pursue the shy boy. "Why don't you like me?" The Yami continued to, what can only be called slithered closer to the shy teen.

"What on earth are you? Oh." Ryou stuttered shocked as his Yami hugged him from behind resting his head on Ryou's. "Bakura I'm trying to cook, can you wait?" Still oblivious to his Yami's pursuit.

"I think I've waited long enough." The impatience in the spirits voice was clearly evident as he spun the smaller boy around.

"Alright alright, what is it?" Ryou put his wooden spoon down and impatiently waited for whatever it was his Yami wanted to say.

"Ryou, look I know you like me, as a friend, you don't have a choice, even if you loathed my very existence you would still like me!" The spirits whispered voice rose in volume. "But Hikari, would it be okay if you loved me? Okay if you were attracted to me? Okay if I'm attracted to you, okay... If I kiss you?" And that is what the spirit followed to do, to kiss his hikari smack on the lips.

From there really the rest is history; it ended up with Hikari and Yami sprawled on the floor, Anzu another step closer to winning her bet. Mokuba with another picture to add to his collection of blackmail, and...

"What's that burning Ryou?"

"EH!? MY SAUCE!" A ruined dinner, but a happy couple in the end.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yay! This is close to the last chapter, but there's actually quite a few left, but comparing my usual chapters this story only consists of like 3 **_


	9. Tuesday

_**Title: Yaoi Paradise  
Chapter: 9 of ? (303)  
Rating: M  
Pairing(s): it unravels see?  
Beta: Tetsuki  
Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.  
No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.**_

_**Summary: Anzu has a theory, she has two weeks to prove this theory to one of her classmates, can she really show that domino high is a yaoi paradise? (shounen-ai obviously)**_

_**Author's note: I'm getting there!!!**_

Total Word Count: 2662

_**CHAPTER NINE- Bronzen**_

* * *

"Yami, I'm bored." Whine.

"I'm bored too!" For whine.

"Why is it so boring!!!?" For whine, the two Egyptians Yami and Hikari sat together utterly bored in an otherwise empty house. No Rashid, no Ishizu, just plain unadulterated boredom.

"Heya, Marik." Seated beside each other, in front of a television sitting on the floor Hikari poked Yami.

"mm?" Came the uninterested response.

"Marik! Marik! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaariiiik!!" The extremely, as you can tell, bored hikari prodded at his Yami.

"WHAT!?" Anger evident in the Yami's voice he spun to face his hikari.

"Let's play hide and seek. You're it!" With that the small, sort of kind of not really more innocent of the two ran away. "Count to twenty!" With a giggle the lavender eyed hikari scampered off.

Once in his hiding spot he waited for his Yami to come his direction, Malik had a plan, and now he had the perfect time to act on it.

"Twenty!" Was yelled, more like growled out as his Yami finished his counting and started pursuit. The only thing was he had no idea we was the actual prey. Step, step, step stop.

"Malliiiikkkkkk" step step stop. He heard his Yami outside of the closet he was hiding in. Pushing open the door he grabbed his Yami by the collar and pulled him inside.

"Don't be mad Yami." Malik as innocent as an execution pressed his Yami against a side of the closet. His body melding perfectly with the others.

"I'm not mad, but I'm also not bored anymore." The Yami leaned casually against the wall looking up at the ceiling, enjoying the feel of his hikari close to him.

"So Yami?" Malik, pushed his face closer to the others.

"Mmm?" Marik looked down at his smaller counterpart an eyebrow raised.

"Wanna have sex?"

"Sure, I got a camera."

* * *

_**I'm almost there! be proud be proud!! ee! I had last week off, for march break, i guess you americans out there call it spring break, t'evers that's why i didn't update anything I was like not even near my laptop! lol alright enjoY!**_


	10. Wednesday

_**Title: Yaoi Paradise  
Chapter: 10? (270)  
Rating: M  
Pairing(s): wouldn't you like to know. Tee hee.  
Beta: Tetsuki  
Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.  
No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.**_

_**Summary: Anzu has a theory, she has two weeks to prove this theory to one of her classmates, can she really show that domino high is a yaoi paradise? (shounen-ai obviously)**_

_**Author's note: smiles **_

Total Word Count: 2932 

_**CHAPTER 10 - Puzzle**_

* * *

"You're weird." The young looking teen looked up, mouth agape; head tilted just slightly a twenty five degree angle to the right in shock.

"What?" Yugi Motou sat confused at his computer desk, he was as in was just previously engrossed with his English assignment until a certain old as dirt pharaoh decided to speak his mind.

"You're weird, I never really noticed until now but you're a strange one." The pharaoh stood behind the teen watching over his shoulder

"And this is coming from a 5000 year old magic wielding pharaoh. Now Yami can you be quiet so I can do my work? "

"No." Yet again a 25 degree angle stuck on the young teen's neck.

"What?"

"No, come with me." The pharaoh forcefully grabbed the younger male and dragged.

"Yami my homework!" Yugi cried papers flew onto the floor as we was pulled from his room; out into the dark city.

"I wanted you to see the stars." The two stood in front of the kame game shop looking up at the dark starry sky.

"They're beautiful; they seem to tell me something." Purple coloured eyes glinted in the moon light giving off a soft glow.

"Me too." The moon reflected rubies off the pharaoh's face.

"What do they tell you Yami?"

"This." If the world did have it at the moment when their lips meet the sky opened up and it started to pour. And the world did have it.

A flash of light struck causing the two to look up and run inside hand in hand. Yugi thought it was lightning, little did he know...


	11. Thursday

Title: Yaoi Paradise Chapter 9

A/N: It's almost done I feel so... unaccomplished though generally I like how it came out, I just think I could've further improved on it... Oh wells enjoy I suppose

* * *

He waited until everyone left the room; he always knew his Seto to take his time when leaving the class. Honey coloured eyes were shadowed by blond bangs as a lithe body leaned against the door frame.

"Waiting for your master mutt?" A twitch formed on the blonde's face, but he couldn't help his inner smirk. Excellent just the way he wanted the CEO irate.

"I'll show you master, moneybags." With a turn Jounouchi attempted to tackle the CEO at the sudden movement the door slammed shut as Jounouchi landed flat on his back. Above him a very smug looking CEO. Perfect. Jounouchi struggled futilely because neither he nor his captor wanted the blond to escape. Grabbing on to the brunet's shirt he continued to feign his struggle.

"Stop struggling mutt. Learn your place you'll always be under me." A quick sneer graced Kaiba's face before Jounouchi stopped struggling. With a tug Jounouchi successfully pulled Kaiba's body down, the brunet's hands sliding against the ground away from their previous position by Jounouchi's head.

"Maybe I like being under you." To prove his point so to speak Jounouchi thrusted his hips up to meet Kaiba, showing the CEO just how much he liked being underneath. At Kaiba's gasp Jounouchi took advantage of the shock and brought their lips together.

Had Kaiba been thinking straight he would've realized there was a camera flash, and the slight creaking of a door shutting. But realization and reason to a long vacation the second the blonde's heated lips reached his. Some how he knew even if the blond liked being underneath, that's not where the puppy would stay.

* * *

Tis been awhile ne? I miss you guys TT I was just struggling with my writing class in school it's completely tapping me of any and ALL motivation and creative juices. I'm like a Wraisin ... get it Dry grape raisin ... Dry Writer wraisin.. nvm :P My sense of humor is unusually wraped today :P . BWAHAHHA review please:) 


	12. Friday The End

_**Title: Yaoi Paradise  
Chapter: 12 of 12 (943)  
Rating: M  
Pairing(s): it unravels see?  
Beta: Tetsuki  
Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.  
No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.**_

_**Summary: Anzu has a theory, she has two weeks to prove this theory to one of her classmates, can she really show that domino high is a yaoi paradise? (shounen-ai obviously)**_

_**Author's note: Omg it's done, I kind of want to cry... It's been so long since the bunny for this story attacked me in my sleep **_

Total Word Count: 4179 

_**CHAPTER TWELVE: Yuri Paradise**_

* * *

Miho pouted looking at the novel length report in front of her. She actually lost the bet? No, that couldn't be right...

"Wait... You're missing two people." She couldn't even attempt to hide her glee; the mirth in her eyes shinning.

"Ah yea, only Hon-"

"Ha!" Anzu was cut off quickly by the boasting blue haired girl. "That means I win, you lose. It's impossible for every guy in Domino to be sort of gay."

"The days not over yet. Anzu-chan can still win." Shizuka stood from her seat her green eyes attempting a glare. Not that Miho would call it a glare as the girl was just too cute for such an expression.

"Nonsense Shizuka-chan, Honda-Kun is the straight guy I know; he was chasing my tail for a full year when we were freshman." She nodded to herself in that knowledge. "And I know for a fact, due to over hearing your complaining that both Honda-Kun and Otogi-Kun had chased you for your affection for a long time coming." At that Shizuka gave up trying to protest as both statements were very much fact.

"It doesn't really matter, I still have until the end of the day." _Not that it's going to take that long._ Anzu silently added.

"Phew! And for a second there I thought I was going to los-" Miho stopped talking as her jaw decided to hit the floor, as the door to the empty classroom they were in busted open revealing a tangled mess of two teens. One with black hair, and one with short brown hair.

"Mmmm, Ryuji." A male moan could be heard through the rustling of clothes.

"Hiroto-chan, we have an audience." The voice was distinctly male as well. At the realization of being watched the brunet couldn't help but moan louder. Miho felt the need to viciously rip out her hair. She can't believe she lost. With a loud sigh she turned her attention of to the grinning girls.

"Ribbon-chan! Meet your date here, at seven O'clock don't be late, they'll be wearing green." With that Anzu basically skipped out of the classroom careful not to step on the two boys. 

"You'll have fun Ribbon-chan." Crumpling the directions in her hand Miho looked at the red head just to be surprised by the hug she received. The redhead left but not before passing the mess of moaning limbs on the floor. Leaving Miho by herself, until eventually the happens at the front of the room got a little to heavy for her tastes and she silently left. A little thoroughly pissed she marched on, as a bell rang signaling the end of lunch she huffed moving to her seat. Why had she made that bet she was so sure she could win...

So there she was. Waiting to be seated, for this mystery date. She sighed early in the bet when she was absolutely sure she was going t win, she agreed to the terms. A blind date with whom ever the winner chooses. All she could hope for now, was that they weren't completely disgusting. Sighing she thanked the waiter as they stopped at a table. She sat down refusing to look up, the longer she delayed the inevitable the better. To her shock and dismay she soon found her self sandwiched between two bodies. Both smelling ridiculously good. Gathering her strength she went to look up, when she felt a hand on her thigh. Her eyes shot open and up and she swung her head towards the owner of said hand.

"Misaki!?" She couldn't believe her eyes, there in a fantastically beautiful and stunning green dress sat her classmate. Her **female **classmate. Before she could further dwell on it a soft mouth attached itself to her neck and she shivered at the contact. Refusing to move her eyes away from the brunette she determinedly ignored the small butterfly kisses on her neck, the person sexually harassing her would feel her wrath later. After she was through with the blue eyed beauty in front of her.

"Yes Ribbon-chan?" It was then Miho realized the darkened atmosphere and the romantic candle lights around. The waiter was no where to be seen; her only salvation long gone.

"Why are you here?" She stuttered slightly the mouth working on her neck getting more persistent. Before long no matter how hard she tried she couldn't ignore it. Whipping around she was faced with an innocent looking redhead. "Shizuka?

"Hai?" Miho was for a loss of words, what did this all mean. She was confused, why would these two be here.

"Why we're your dates silly." Looking back over to the brunette Miho just starred, unable to connect the dots.

"oh..OH!" Finally she realized what was going on. These two liked her...Like that...

Now she supposed she took to long to think, but now there was really no time to think as a mouth was back on her neck, and the hand on her thigh stroked almost lovingly. Not to mention the kissable lips in front of her continuing to come closer. Shocks went through her body at the touch of the lips to hers, and she let out a soft moan against her will. All she could do now was make sounds; her brain and her vocal cord not making any connections to each other. A soft squeak as her chin was grabbed and her kissing partner changed. A gasp as her ear was giving victim to a soft nip. A hitched breath as soft words were whispered.

"I showed you the yaoi paradise. But I think you need a formal introduction to a Yuri Paradise."

* * *

I'm done guys I love you all who stuck with me for the last 2-3 years, it's been a seriously thrill writing this and... I'm glad it's done. I feel as if my writing is coming to an end but I refuse to let it. All my on-going stories are being wrapped up and it's so SAD!!! Cries I hope you all enjoyed it. Peace Buhbyes and teddybears Arisa Akita :) 


End file.
